To optimize the ratio of oxygen produced to on-board mass, it has been proposed to use high-performance adsorbents, in particular faujasite-type zeolites modified by digestion or having a high degree of lithium exchange, such as those described in document EP-A-0 297 542 or EP-A-461 478In practice, the high-performance adsorbents of this type are used with an intake mixture temperature close to room temperature, below 40° C.
On-board systems for generating an oxygen-rich gas mixture, commonly called OBOGS (on-board oxygen generating systems), have been known for several decades for supplying the pilots of military warplanes with oxygen and are beginning to be fitted into civil transport aircraft, as disclosed in document FR-A-2 823 180 in the name of the Applicant.
To optimize the ratio of oxygen produced to on-board mass, it has been proposed to use high-performance adsorbents, in particular faujasite-type zeolites modified by digestion or having a high degree of lithium exchange, such as those described in document EP-A-0 297 542 or EP-A-461 478. In practice, the high-performance adsobents of this type are used with an intake mixture temperature close to room temperature close to room temperature, below 40° C.